El tiempo de los hombres
by Ame-zero
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles 2/?: 616; La vida pasa, pero el amor se queda para siempre. (Feliz cumpleaños Marquito, chancho precioso) JEANMARCO.
1. Chapter 1

Mi única excusa es que el diablo me hizo hacerlo. El diablo ultimamente me lleva por sus misteriosos caminos, un día iluminá por Cristo digo "¡Voy a escribir un fanfic fluff bien bonito!" y pulo harto la idea con emoción en la micro, y luego cuando llego a la casucha, llego echa una blasfema excusa de niña y el diablo me amarra las manos y termino haciendo cosas como esta. La otra vez también escribí un eremika (wtfff?) pero el karma es grande y se fue a la chucha en forma de "todos tus recuerdos y porquerías guardadas en el pc se irán a la basura por no serle fiel a la ship" (que igual es trash, pero es lo que se tiene en el corazón, jeje). Mucha cháchara.

Hay un guiño guiño a G.G. Marquez por que si, por que puedo. La escena del hielo siempre me ha parecido especialmente bonita y yo soy mula y me robo esas cosas... Ojalá algún día pudiese evocar naturalmente sentimiento así en mis queridos lectores.

_*_Saludits a mi bff Panchi san que no la he saludado ni decentemente de beso y abrazo por estar escribiendo esta hueá. A la senpais, que siempre me llenan el alma con sus ererirensjfhg bonitos y a la Kuu que se suscribió a una de mis historias (? e igual me dio dokis, no se.

* * *

A veces Eren se sentía genuinamente triste. Eran esos momento, escasos, en que rememoraba el día en que su padre lo había llevado a conocer el hielo. Había sido un invierno en su niñez especialmente hostil, tanto así que Grisha había llegado azorado, junto a un túmulo de aire helado y paternal a abrir la puerta de la casa en que viviesen en el pasado, para llevar a Eren a ver el rocío vuelto escarcha sobre el pasto del bosque.

No fue algo que no volviese a ocurrir, no un fenómeno que jamás se hubiese repetido durante muchos otros inviernos fríos, pero el brillo del hielo jamás había vuelto a ser el mismo, bajo los tenues rayos del amanecer de Shinganshina. Años después, Eren recordaría el tacto cálido de la manos enguantadas de su padre llevándolo por el busque, con tan ingenua maravilla en sus retinas y en su corazón joven, desbocado junto al brillo de la escarcha, amago de nieve, derritiéndose suavemente contra el sol

Era entonces, en las contadas ocasiones en que Eren se sentía genuinamente triste, y no vagamente enojado ni en callada calma, como solía contener el sus emociones, que buscaba ese hielo en el aire. Lo buscaba deambulando por los pasillos del cuartel, los buscaba concentrado en los resquicios de las maderas aun sin pulir, lo buscaba antes del amanecer en los patios. Lo buscaba sin que nadie sospechara siquiera, sin que el mismo se diera cuenta cuando añoraba el día en que su padre lo había llevado a conocer el hielo.

Fue una mañana helada de un invierno común, la legión dormía aún y el sol apenas amenazaba con asomarse en el desvaído color oscuro del cielo, que Eren se había levantado de golpe, como si hubiese estado teniendo un sueño pesado y largo, pero el no pudiese recordar nada. Y tal como se había levantado, sin verdadera razón, se había calzado sobre la misma ropa de cama unas botas de agua y una chaqueta de lanilla gastada, y había caminado atravesando los pasillos de la escueta casa en la que pernoctasen esos días.

La puerta de la cocina daba al bosque, o más bien a un patio interior cercado por tupidos árboles y maleza descuidada. Eren se sentó en los escalones del desnivel, que finalmente daban la tierra. La punta de sus botas se embarró en la tierra húmeda, y la nariz se le enrojeció contra la temperatura del aire, y los ojos se le crisparon en una fina capa de agua salina, justo en el momento en que se dio cuenta de había despertado, estaba amaneciendo y estaba triste.

Se sintió como si derepente hubiese reconocido una obviedad evidente, tan evidente como que se estaba helando las piernas y el trasero contra las piedras heladas, así que ocultó las manos entre sus muslos para resguardarlas a ellas al menos del frío.

Pensó que había mal clima, que quizás en la tarde llovería, pensó en su tristeza, pero no pensó en volver a la cama. Y así pasó sus minutos, en quedo silencio, ininterrumpido siquiera por los pájaros migrantes ni por sus pensamientos.

Fue solo un momento, un instante pequeño, en que Eren se permitió pensar que esa mañana era parecida a aquella en que su padre lo había llevado a conocer el hielo. Quizás fue la forma en que el sol se alzó primero por en medio de los árboles, con sus rayos dibujando círculos pequeños de luz sobre la tierra, un paisaje invernal bonito, o quizás fue el repentino traqueteo tras el, en la cocina que hasta ese momento había ignorado, no fue nada más que una obviedad del momento.

Quizás, años después, Eren recordaría la fría mañana en que sus ojos somnolientos y tristes, se habían de encontrar con un par de ojos grises, helados como la escarcha, desfragmentando sus colores contra la luz directa de los primeros rayos de sol como la nieve derretida en algún invierno especialmente frío. Años después, Eren quizás añorase el cuerpo de Levi, y la curva natural que este describiera para darle un sencillo beso antes de ofrecerle una taza de té recién preparado.

Quizás habría de añorar el roce fútil de un par de dedos largos contra los suyos compartiendo el vapor hirviente de la tacita loza. O quizás, años después, ya no habría de añorar nada, nada que hubiese perdido nunca y se despertaría en las mañanas de invierno sin ser presa de la nostalgia y tampoco ya nunca sintiéndose triste.

Años después, Eren rememoraría el día en que su padre le hubiese llevado a conocer el hielo como quien recuerda una taza de té caliente en la mañana, como un buen momento echado en sus anchas entre los edredones de una cama compartida, como quien recordase un momento feliz durante la infancia y un sencillo beso contra el alma. 

* * *

nyan, les dije que era una obra de Satán, no me juzguen n_n  
reviews, follows, favs a f/f y doy goldcam, besitos :33


	2. Chapter 2

**616** ; Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi amiga Kim, con quien arderé en el infierno por muchas razones. Y una de ellas no es que nos guste el JeanMarco

¡Feliz cumpleaños Marquito! Eres el príncipe más bonito, te amamos siempre en el recuerdo. Más tarde te celebraremos como es debido (con mucha humildad) con bonobones y coca-cola.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin, así como los personajes Jean y Marco, le pertenecen completamente a Isayama y a quienes lo hayan licenciado en menor medida. Yo sin embargo, soy un alma en pena y esta historia es solo producto de mi imaginación, y bajo ningún concepto gano moneas' por ella.

* * *

Era una noche normal de comienzos de verano, calurosa y seca, con la tierra descolorida, los cables de alta tensión, negros contra el cielo enmugrecido de una ciudad con demasiada iluminación. Sin estrellas titilando en la distancia y sin ni una voz perdida en el viento. Era una noche en que pareciese que la primavera, en verdad, jamás había existido.

Como si Marco Bodt jamás hubiese existido.

El pensamiento hace que la garganta de Jean ahogue un grito sordo, uno que es manojo de lágrimas y dolor en el pecho. El arrepentimiento subitamente le quita la sangre en el rostro, deja de respirar, su cama está a solo unos pasos. Siente, por sus labios y por todos los besos que ya no llegó a darle, por la sonrisa perdida en una tarde luminosa de una estación floreada que parece tan lejana. Siente, por la voz que a ratos ya no recuerda y por la risa salpicada.

Pareciera que puede evocar su rostro, sus ojos, cálidos y sonrientes en la primavera que ya no existe. El peso de su propio cuerpo le recuerda la linea preciosa de la cintura de Marco sobre las sabanas, y Jean siente como sus ojos se queman porque ya no recuerda el tacto de la piel de Marco en las yemas de sus dedos.

Jean se pregunta, adormecido en una tristeza parca, si algún día incluso olvidará el primer beso que compartieron, piensa en los ojos fijos de Marco, en las mejillas enrojecidas de dos niños queriéndose ingenuamente... Hay cosas, como el amor, que jamás se olvidan.

Pero se pregunta si sus recuerdos se desvanecerán, como Marco lo hizo en las noches estrelladas, se pregunta si el amor que se quedó atrapado en el verano que no llega a pesar de las noches calurosas. Cuanto le quiso, cuanto le amo, pero hay días en los que Jean ya no piensa en Marco.

Cuanto le quiso y cuanto le amo, pero ya no tiene a Marco consigo. Solo le tiene en el recuerdo de sus pecas dibujando constelaciones por las estrellas que tampoco tiene el cielo. Y tampoco tiene ya la tristeza del luto, y solo le queda el sentirse azorado por el raudo paso del tiempo en que Marco tiene para siempre dieciséis, porque ya muchas veces, Jean no recuerda su cumpleaños.

* * *

No esperaba escribir esto, nunca espero escribir nada OTL. Hoy fue un día muy extraño, el luto subitamente me pareció un tema precioso como para celebrar un cumpleaños y sumado a eso leí shojo todo el día, escuché música así-darks (onda su balada de Elvis XD) y leí el Poema 20, (que es precioso y uno mis favoritos de Neruda) así nació esta cosa, que espero hayan disfrutado ´v ` *corazón*

En vista de que mi drabbles son ridículamente cortos, trato siempre de no extenderme con las notas de autor, pero nunca me sale. Perdón de antemano por alguna falta ortográfica de tipo desliz de telado, sin querer le eché leche al teclado y las letras aún están un poco pegajosas.

Y solo con recordárles que me encantaría una opinión respecto a esto, chaito.


End file.
